<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only God Forgives by river_soul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166066">Only God Forgives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_soul/pseuds/river_soul'>river_soul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Defending Jacob (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackmail, Breeding, Catholic Guilt, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, brief mention of child abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_soul/pseuds/river_soul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Against your better judgement you accept a ride home from your professor after getting caught in the rain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Barber/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only God Forgives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/gifts">buckyownsmylife</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re on your way home when the first crack of thunder booms across the sky, followed by a bolt of lightning that illuminates the dark clouds. When you glance up a fat drop of rain lands on your forehead before more starts to fall and soon it turns into a torrent of cold rain. You’re nearly soaked through by the time you make it to the overhang of the administration building. Shivering and cursing your lack of umbrella you don’t realize a sleek black car is idling on the street in front of you until you look up.</p><p>When the tinted window rolls down to reveal the familiar face of your family law professor you release the breath you didn’t realize you were holding. Men in cars made you nervous, the potential for leering glances and vulgar words always an unspoken threat.  </p><p>“You ok?” He asks, brow furrowed in concern. </p><p>“Oh, um, yes,” you tell him, feeling embarrassed at being caught in the rain unprepared and looking like a drowned rat. </p><p>You’re soaked through, water sloshing in your black flats and your once flowing dress is now plastered to the sides of your body. Professor Barber always dressed immaculately, never a hair out of place despite teaching to an auditorium of graduate students who were more likely to show up in pajamas than real clothes. </p><p>"Want a ride?” He offers, looking past you to the darkening sky. </p><p>When you hesitate a second too long he pulls back, shame and embarrassment clouding his expression. </p><p>“I understand,” Andy tells you, his voice low.</p><p>“No,” you say quickly, feeling a rush of guilt and sympathy. “I’d like a ride, Professor Barber. Thank you.” </p><p>You know what people say about him, about what his son might have done and what his wife definitely did. Your fellow graduate students loved to gossip about it after a few beers at Happy Hour, delighting in the gory details with a perverse sort of satisfaction. It's a conversation you never participate in. You know what it’s like to have your whole life fall apart with the world watching. It’s taken you years to escape your own father’s legacy. </p><p>Shooting him a thankful smile you lower yourself into his car, trying and failing not to drag water inside with you.</p><p>“Sorry,” you tell him with a frown.</p><p>“Don’t be,” he assures you with a quick, reassuring smile. “Put your address in the GPS,” he directs before pulling smoothly into traffic. “I’ll drop you off, but first I need to stop by my apartment to pick up something.”</p><p>By the time you make it to Andy’s apartment, the rain is coming down in thick sheets, obscuring the road. </p><p>“I think we better wait it out,” he tells you, giving the sky a considering look. “Come on up, I’ll get you a blanket and some coffee. Warm you up.”</p><p>“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” you tell him, a flicker of anxiety rising at the thought of going into his apartment. “I, uh, I am not sure it’s appropriate for me to come up.”</p><p>“Appropriate?” he asks, eyebrows raised in surprise. “Pretty sure letting someone freeze to death in your car isn’t appropriate either,” he tells you as he pulls into a parking spot in the underground garage. “Come on,” he urges as he gets out of the car.</p><p>You follow him into the elevator reluctantly, feeling embarrassed at the squelching sound your shoes make on the marble floor. When you hesitate again at the threshold of the door Andy pulls you into the entryway with a gentle hand on your wrist. He lets you go when the door closes behind you. </p><p>“Let me put on some coffee and get you a towel,” he tells you as you take in the spacious, open floor plan of his apartment. </p><p>It’s beautiful but sterile. No photos of his dead family or anything remotely personal. It makes you feel a little sad to think of him living in this apartment, alone. You understand now why he’s always so eager to help his students, working long past his office hours. He’s probably lonely you realize. </p><p>“Here you go,” Andy says, startling you from your thoughts as he hands you a towel.</p><p>“Thank you,” you tell him, dabbing at your face and hands. </p><p>“Let’s get you warmed up, honey,” he says, peeling off your sodden jacket.</p><p>You blink at the unexpected endearment but before you can say anything Andy disappears into the kitchen with your jacket. When he returns a moment later he plucks the towel from you and presses a warm cup of coffee into your hands. You can't help the sigh that escapes your mouth as you curl your fingers around the mug, bringing it to your nose to inhale the steam. </p><p>“Thank you,” you tell him again. </p><p>The corner of his mouth quirks into a smile but he says nothing as he watches you drink the warm liquid with a satisfied hum. You savor the heat spreading through your chest as you finish the coffee greedily. </p><p>“Good?” he asks. “Want another cup?”</p><p>“Oh, no that was perfect, thank you,” you tell him, embarrassed by how quickly you downed the coffee.</p><p>“Always so polite,” he says, sitting the mug on the coffee table. “I noticed the first day in class. Eager but you knew your place. Everyone else was always clamoring over each other to talk or be heard.”</p><p>“Thank you?” you say but your response is more of a question than an answer. </p><p>“It’s a compliment,” he tells you, taking a step closer to you. </p><p>When you take a step back you bump into the wall, flinching at the impact.</p><p>“Easy,” he soothes, his hands falling to your shoulders to give them a reassuring squeeze. “Just relax,” he instructs before kneeling in front of you. </p><p>You blink in surprise when you feel his hand slide up the back of your calf while the other one eases each of your shoes off. His hands are large and warm against the smooth skin of your legs and the feel of his thumb tracing up your shin makes you shiver.</p><p>“Professor Barber,” you start. </p><p>“Andy,” he corrects. “Unless you’re into that sort of thing, I don’t judge.”</p><p>Before you can ask him what he means he’s standing again, the hem of your dress in his hands. You grab his wrist, a shocked, breathy sound escaping between your lips when he dips his head to capture your mouth in a hard kiss, your teeth clacking together painfully. You let go of him to push against his broad chest but he doesn’t budge. Instead, he slips a hand between your thighs and cups you through your underwear. </p><p>“Fuck,” he pants as he pulls his mouth away from yours. “Not cold here, huh? Fucking scorching.”</p><p>“Professor - Andy,” you start, trying to squirm away when you feel him pull your underwear aside. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“You’re a smart girl, what did you think would happen when you accepted a ride from me?” He asks, drawing a finger through your slit with a satisfied hum. “I see how you look at me in class. You like me.”</p><p>“Not like that,” you protest.</p><p>When you try to pull away Andy grabs the back of your neck and squeezes hard enough to pull a pained grunt from you. </p><p>“I can’t do this with you,” you tell him, eyes wide. </p><p>“You don’t have to do anything, honey,” he whispers, his lips ghosting over the curve of your jaw as he works a finger inside you. “You’re just gonna take what I give you,” he tells you. “Like a good girl.”</p><p>“Stop,” you cry, a thready sort of panic passing through your limbs that makes you bring your knee up fast and hard between both your bodies. </p><p>Andy jerks away from you with a grunt but before you can slip out from between him and the wall, he grabs you by the throat. He pins you with enough force to make your teeth rattle.</p><p>“I was trying to be nice,” he pants, grimacing. “But I guess we gotta do this the hard way. Tell me, sweetheart, did you think changing your last name would hide what your father did?" he asks.</p><p>At the mention of your father cold dread washes over you, fear and shame making your gut churn. You had been so careful here, keeping your head down and not let anyone get too close. How did he know? </p><p>"It only took a quick google search to find out about those kids he abused. What do you think your classmates would say when they found out who you really are? Bet I wouldn’t be the only topic of Happy Hour gossip.”</p><p>“Please,” you wheeze, fingers clawing at the hands around your neck. </p><p>“Is that why you want to be a social worker, huh? To protect those vulnerable kids from men like your father?"</p><p>When you nod your head, he loosens his hold on you and huffs out a laugh. </p><p>"God, you're so fucking sweet," he whispers, leaning in to nose along your hairline, pressing a kiss to your brow "We both come from bad seeds but we can be good together. Make something good together," he promises.</p><p>“Please. Andy, let me go.”</p><p>“No I don't think I will,” he tells you, his voice low. “You’re going to do exactly what I tell you or I’m going to make sure everyone at the university knows the family you come from. Do you understand, honey?” he asks.</p><p>You nod your head jerkily, tears welling your eyes. </p><p>“Good girl,” he soothes, settling his hands on your shoulders. </p><p>For a moment he does nothing, watching your face carefully as you try and calm your breathing. Then, before you can react, he pushes you to your knees with a harsh shove, your shins connecting with the hardwood painfully. You watch, wide-eyed as he unbuckles his belt and palms his thick, swollen cock. </p><p>“God, I love seeing a good Catholic girl on her knees,” he says with a hungry smile, caressing your cheek with his free hand.  “Almost makes me miss Boston.”</p><p>You swallow heavily, looking away. You don’t bother asking him how he knows that, he seems to know everything about you and your family. </p><p>“You know what to do,” he instructs, prompting you to wrap a shaky hand around his cock and lean forward to take him into your mouth.</p><p>The heavy, salty taste of his precum nearly makes you gag but you ignore the instinct as you draw him into your mouth slowly, swirling your tongue around him. It doesn’t take long for you to find a rhythm that has Andy grunting above you, his fingers tangling in your hair as he urges you to take more of him. Soon all you can hear is the wet, messy sounds of him sliding in and out of your mouth and your own desperate gasps for air. You pray he’ll finish quickly, that he’ll let you go after. </p><p>Above you Andy lets out a strangled groan of pleasure as he forces himself further into your mouth, not stopping until your nose rests against his pelvis. You slap his thighs, panicked but the hand on the back of your head keeps you in place as Andy bucks into your mouth. The feel of him, hot and heavy down your throat, makes your stomach roll as you try to breathe through your nose. </p><p>“Fuck, I could stay here all day,” he sighs, stroking the line of your throat where you know he can see himself inside you. “But I want that sweet little cunt too,” he admits.</p><p>You fall forward on your hands, gasping and desperate for air when Andy pulls away, but before you can catch your breath he wraps a large hand around your arm and jerks you up. He half drags, half carries you through the apartment until you reach the door to his bedroom. He spins you around to face him before you can take in more than the large bed and floor to ceiling windows. </p><p>“Undress,” he tells you, his normally bright blue eyes dark. </p><p>You reach behind you with trembling hands to draw down the zipper of your dress enough to let slip it down your shoulders. The fabric, heavy with moisture, pools on the floor with a wet slap as you step out of it. Your bra and underwear follow quickly after. You shiver in the cold air of the apartment. The urge to cover yourself is strong but at the way Andy’s dark gaze rakes down your body you know it would only upset him. </p><p>“On the bed,” he instructs.</p><p>You comply, settling yourself against the headboard as you watch, unable to look away as he strips out of his clothes to reveal a heavily muscled torso and thick thighs. The tattoos that litter his skin surprise you but you don’t have time to take them in as he crawls toward you, covering your body with his. He captures your lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss, exploring your mouth with his tongue as he cradles your head in his hand. </p><p>“I’m gonna make you feel so good, sweetheart,” he promises as he moves down your body, placing kisses along the skin of your chest and stomach. </p><p>Bile rises in your throat at the soft look in his eyes, as if this little bit of kindness could erase the way he fucked your mouth earlier or the fact you’re only here because he threatened you. </p><p>“Just get it over with,” you tell him, angrily wiping away the tears that leak out when you squeeze your eye shut.</p><p>Andy’s only response is a soft chuckle as his wide shoulders force your thighs apart. You nearly jump when you feel his tongue against your cunt and the warm, insistent way he explores your folds. The scrape of his beard against your tender skin makes you squirm and twist until Andy lays a heavy arm across your hips and forces you to stay still. You remain quiet despite the way his tongue draws a pleasant heat to your gut, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of hearing you. </p><p>As if he can sense your reluctance he lifts his head, his blue eyes dark with lust as he curls two fingers inside you in a come hither gesture. You gasp, arching off the bed when he leans back down to draw your clit between his lips with enough pressure to make your vision white out. It doesn’t take long, his fingers moving relentlessly inside you as his mouth takes all the pleasure he can from your bud before your orgasm rips through your body. </p><p>You come with a hoarse cry, fisting the sheets as you fight the pleasure he gives you. Andy doesn’t pull away until you’re weak and begging, overstimulated. </p><p>“See how nice it can be when you cooperate?” He asks with a smile as he crawls up your body, settling between the valley of your thighs. </p><p>“Wait, wait,” you tell him when you feel the head of his cock at your entrance. “I’m not on birth control.”</p><p>“I know,” he tells you, snapping his hips forward with enough force to bury himself fully inside you with a grunt. “Good little Catholic girl,” he groans, dropping his head to your chest as he works himself in and out of you in quick, powerful thrusts. </p><p>“Andy,” you sob, pushing against his shoulders. “Please.”</p><p>“I love it when you beg,” he croons, the bed frame rattling as he keeps up his bruising pace.</p><p>Outside a large bolt of lightning illuminates the dark room, making Andy look almost otherworldly as he rises above you. </p><p>“Gonna fuck a baby into that sweet little cunt,” he promises, his hands curling around your hips as he guides your body to meet his thrusts. </p><p>When you open your mouth to beg him to stop the only sound that comes out is something halfway between a gasp and a moan. You’re helpless against the pleasure he pulls from your body and the way each drag of his cock against your walls winds the coil in your gut tighter and tighter. Your pleas, for him to stop or continue, are nonsensical and all it takes is the rough swipe of his thumb over your clit to send you tumbling over the edge. He works you through your orgasm with sloppy thrusts as he chases his own end, face twisted in pleasure. </p><p>He buries himself impossibly deep inside you with one final thrust, warmth flooding your cunt as he collapses on top of you with a grunt. You lay tangled together, breathing heavily as the aftershock of your release ebbs away and your mind clears. With a hand over your mouth, you stifle a sob.</p><p>“Shhh,” Andy soothes, careful to keep himself inside you when he sits up. “I know it’s a lot. Been on your own for so long, running from your past. But I know and I’m not going anywhere.” </p><p>He’s quick to grab your hands when you lash out at him, angry and scared. He holds them to his chest in a gentle grip, his thumb stroking the sensitive skin of your inner wrist. </p><p>“You can’t do this,” you cry.  </p><p>“I already have and if it doesn’t take this time then I’ll do it again and again until I get what I want,” he tells you. “And you’ll let me, honey.”</p><p>You turn your face away from him, horrified. </p><p>“You’ll see in time. We can be happy. Have a good family,” he promises, the hand on your jaw forcing you to face him again and accept the kiss he presses to your lips. “No more bad seeds.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>